This house is full of noise
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: Cette fois, après une énième dispute, Ivan part et l'Américain pense que tout est fini entre eux. Mais c'est sans compter quel genre d'homme Ivan est !


_**A/N : **_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ces derniers temps, mais je suis remise sur patte et je me remets enfin à poster ! En tout cas voici une courte fic qui m'est passée par la tête et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, c'est du Russia/USA et malheureusement aucun des deux ne m'appartient !

* * *

Ils s'étaient encore engueulés. Bien qu'à dire vrai, Ivan était plutôt resté calme et Alfred s'était énervé pour deux. Mais c'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Ivan étant trop calme, Alfred avait besoin de pimenter leur vie. Il était lui-même très émotif, vif et avait ce besoin vital que tout vol, que ce soit les mots ou les chaises.

Seulement voilà, il savait qu'en s'étant mis avec Ivan il avait rangé dans un coin son caractère fougueux et téméraire. Parce que d'un, Ivan n'était pas susceptible et ne cherchait pas le combat donc ça ne servait à rien et de deux, il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'Alfred tente _vraiment_ de l'énerver. Donc c'était souvent calme, paisible, agréable, amoureux, doux…

Donc pas du tout comme Alfred souhaitait. Parfois son ex, Arthur, lui manquait. Au moins avec lui ça volait dans tous les sens très rapidement, c'était un véritable plaisir !

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois l'Américain avait dépassé les bornes et le Russe avait quitté l'appartement comme ça, sans prévenir. Ou plutôt si, il avait dit au blond qu'il allait partir au moins une dizaine de fois, mais que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on est Américain notre cerveau choisit de n'entendre que ce qu'il veut…

Et cela faisait déjà deux semaines maintenant qu'Alfred n'était plus que seul occupant de l'appartement. Mais il refusait d'appeler Ivan pour s'excuser, ce n'était pas son genre. Sauf que Russie ne revenait toujours pas et que le blond commençait à s'en mordre les doigts. Peut-être avait-il dépassé les limites ? Il savait toujours quand s'arrêter avec Arthur, ce dernier était tellement expressif ! Mais peut-être qu'avec Ivan, toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres et ce regard bienveillant, il n'avait pas su déchiffrer le point de non-retour sur son visage et avait franchi la ligne ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire…

Alfred était énervé. Il balança son téléphone portable qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis deux semaines dans l'attente d'un message et décida d'aller au cinéma pour passer le temps. Il se maudit d'avoir cette fierté mal placée qui l'empêchait d'appeler le Russe. Mais c'était une excuse, son amour pour Ivan dépassait sa fierté, la vraie raison c'était tout simplement qu'il se sentait trop idiot pour se permettre de l'appeler. Après tout c'était lui et lui seul qui avait créé cette atmosphère désagréable de solitude, ce n'était pas à lui d'appeler pour demander à se faire pardonner, c'était au Russe de choisir quand il voudrait le pardonner, Alfred ne devait pas lui forcer la main. Bien que cela cassait la théorie d'Arthur qui disait toujours "quand tu fais une connerie, rectifie le tir le plus rapidement possible, ne laisse jamais rien traîner trop longtemps". Alfred aurait souhaité rectifier le tir, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère et il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête cette image atroce qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois lors de ses cauchemars, où après lui avoir téléphoné pour s'excuser il entendait le Russe murmurer doucement à l'autre bout du combiné "tu ne comprends Alfred, C'est fini entre nous. Ne me rappelle pas.". La vérité c'était que l'Américain était tout bonnement effrayé d'avoir à faire face à cette situation, alors il continuait de fuir, continuait d'accuser sa fierté et continuait d'attendre, bien que l'attente commençait à s'éterniser et que chaque jour Alfred se sentait de plus en plus dépité.

Il arriva au cinéma et choisit un film un peu au hasard et le regarda. À son retour à l'appartement il s'affala sur le canapé et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Quelle idée d'être allé voir ce film horrible où une femme abandonne son mari pour un autre homme ! Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Ivan puisse l'avoir quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Quand soudain le téléphone vibra. C'était lui ça y est ! Le blond se jeta dessus mais fût royalement déçu de voir que ce n'était que l'indicateur de batterie qui affichait qu'elle était presque vide. Il le mit à le recharger en soupirant. C'était peine perdue… Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Alfred tourna vivement son visage et fit face au Russe qui figurait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

Le blond, qui n'y croyait plus, se mit à sangloter lentement puis laissa dégringoler ses larmes chaudes contre ses joues. Tant pis pour sa prétendue fierté, tant pis pour cette histoire de pardon et de téléphone, le Russe était devant lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Amérique commença à murmurer doucement combien il était désolé et qu'il ne referait plus de crise d'hystérie pour rien, il le promettait. Seulement le Russe leva un sourcil et rit doucement d'un rire bienveillant de la situation. Il était juste parti en Russie régler un problème, ce voyage était prévu depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais eu l'envie ou même l'idée de casser avec l'Américain.

« Je te l'avais dit pourtant, je te l'ai même redit pendant ton long monologue où tu t'énervais pour rien et où c'était l'heure pour moi de partir sinon j'allais rater mon avion. C'est pour cela que je t'avais demandé de te calmer, je n'aime pas que l'on se quitte et que tu sois énervé, je ne sais jamais dans quel état je vais retrouver l'appartement après… Et tu sais très bien que là-bas, les ondes ne passent pas, je ne pouvais pas te téléphoner.

-… »

Alfred renifla un grand coup et se jeta au cou d'Ivan.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, hein ? » lui fit Russie un léger sourire aux lèvres, serrant fortement le blond entre ses bras, heureux de voir que l'Américain avait eu peur de le perdre.

* * *

_Au même moment, quelque part ailleurs à la surface du globe._

* * *

Francis entra dans la salle où Wang-Yao et Ludwig jouaient aux cartes.

« Tiens Ivan n'est plus là ?

- Nop, il a dit qu'après deux semaines ça devait être bon, il allait pouvoir avoir la paix pendant au moins deux mois. » lui résuma tranquillement Chine. « Et hop, j'ai gagné ! »

Ludwig, qui récupéra les cartes pour les mélanger et les redistribuer leva un sourcil et fit « Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas tout compris. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu connais Alfred, une vraie boule de nerfs, surtout ces temps-ci. Du coup Ivan lui a fait croire qu'il n'allait pas revenir cette fois, pour qu'à son retour Alfred soit calme pendant un certain temps. Et comme excuse il utilisera un truc du genre "meeting en Russie".

- Ce n'est pas très sympa d'ailleurs, remarqua Francis. Moi je suis surtout étonné que ses plans fonctionnent à chaque fois…

- Bah tu sais, Amérique n'écoute vraiment jamais rien, alors tu peux bien lui faire croire que tu as dit ce que tu veux, il ne saura jamais ce qui est vrai ou pas… » ricana Wang-Yao, qui piocha ses cartes.

Ludwig fit de même puis leur demanda « En gros si j'ai bien compris il lui fait croire un truc, il revient deux semaines après et son copain devient adorable, sympa, attentif et agréable pendant au moins deux mois ? Bon sang si seulement ça pouvait marcher avec Italie ça… Mais pourquoi il ne lui dit pas tout simplement de se calmer ? Si Alfred fait trop de bruit et que ça gène Ivan, il y a aussi la manière moins radicale du "tais-toi".

- Ivan est accro au dicton "qui aime bien châtie bien", il ne fait pas les choses à moitiés, lui répondit le Français. Et je crois qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'Alfred l'aime vraiment. Ou alors il voulait le voir pleurer et souffrir, j'sais plus… »

Allemagne soupira. « Ce mec est maléfique. »

_END_

* * *

Poor boy… Avec Ivan il y a toujours un coup fourré quelque part ! Héhé... Mais il l'aime quand même son p'tit América, c'est juste qu'en tant qu'ex grande nation (non non Ivan pas taper, oui t'es encore une grande- _ouille_, LA plus grande nation... Ce qui n'est pas faux en terme de superficie ! _ouille_), il a toujours envie d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son cher camarade capitaliste !


End file.
